<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technical Errors by kacey_211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145184">Technical Errors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacey_211/pseuds/kacey_211'>kacey_211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, POV Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacey_211/pseuds/kacey_211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her stoic expression speaks many words. Nobody is able to figure her out, well, almost nobody.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[This story is far better than the summary, I swear by it!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Krillin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Technical Errors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote><p>
    <em>the inability to smile in a city that never frowns is almost unholy</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>the cold looks in her eyes make people around her mutter distasteful words underneath their breath</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>but they didn't understand</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>no one could ever understand</em>
  </p>
<hr/></blockquote><p>A leaf drifted beautifully in the autumn sky, not having any more purpose now that it has disbanded its family naturally. Its reddish hue stood out to the blues and whites of the city where it has been flowing. The wind had stopped on the balcony of the city's most average looking building and on that ledge is where the leaf sat until the balcony door swung open, showing off a woman with a warm gray beanie and a pair of circular glasses shaping her face. Her posture was exhausted as the hidden sun caused her to stretch out her arms. The slight breeze that wind left felt fantastic on the woman's exposed arms and legs as she pulled up a beige chair to stare off into space. Her face unfazed, she got alerted about her first shift starting in an hour. She had to just be in awe of the technological advancements this city has compared to many other places in the world. After a few minutes of staring off into the morning horizon, she decided to get ready for her day. Shutting the balcony door, the leaf had caught speed and flew towards a pretty large, circular building with the company's logo printed in a huge font. Inside, there was that same woman from the balcony, now receiving commands from her higher ups and the common place workers. Her hand was in the middle of putting in one of her regular orders when someone to her left had dropped a heavy stack of papers on top of her toes. With no reaction, she quickly walked to her boss's office, handing him the correct paperwork and left without words. Her day carried on as usual until she was faced by the boss's daughter, who had gained a ton of fans through sleazy workers as well as the women who easily carried womanly conversations. At the moment, the daughter had dressed in a tee sporting her name and shorts that the men were absolutely taking pleasure of staring at, even with the lack of fabric past her voluptuous backside. Her face was painted a carmine color as she left her father's office. In the frustration, she ran into a shorter woman who was carrying multiple coffee orders. The glasses bearing woman had felt a slight anger deep inside, but carried on walking before she was pulled back by the outgoing woman.</p><p>"Where are you going? You have coffee spilled all over the front of you!" The blue haired woman took the soiled drinks and tossed them away, dragging the other woman towards a room far away from the actual company. Now it had looked more like a house to her as the talkative lady kept apologizing, trying to find another outfit that slightly resembled the ivory colored shirt and long diesel shaded skirt. She finally found a deep burgundy dress shirt and an onyx colored skirt that was almost half the length of the other one. Approving the look on the woman, the blue haired woman noticed how quiet this intern was. </p><p>"Oh! You must be the intern my dad is impressed with! Kacey, right?" The woman nodded, before slipping her heels back on. She had her notebook that had all the orders jotted down and scanned quickly before directing her focus to redoing those orders, offering a small nod as a thank you before she went off. The rich girl just stared in wonderment as the intern walked off. She had left that wonder go as the buzzer for her room went off, announcing that three people were waiting for her. She shrugged the intern off when she noticed her friends waving at her, pushing themselves inside.</p><p>The rest of the day carried on as normal except for the fact that some of the sleazy men from earlier had taken more of a notice to the quiet intern's new style. She had shaken off the first ten sexually unsatisfied men, but the next guy took sleazy to the next level, feeling his pinkie finger up her skirt. The woman had had enough of this and kicked him swiftly in the head, hearing his head hit the ground. Some workers looked on in fear while she waltzed into the office, turning in her work slip. Dr. Briefs let her go, congratulating her on another nice day. Scratch had left his right shoulder and started to mew until she rested a hand on top of his head. She let a small smile slip before leaving the office. Her old clothes were back in that one room and she had to see if that woman could give back the clothes. Conveniently, </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>